Maximum Rush
by DevilMayDante
Summary: Born with the abilities of both Angle and Devil, She's the "Key" to waking up the "Final Sin" and releasing "Hell's Army" onto the earth... To bad she doesn't know that until something happens on her Birthday which changed her life FOREVER... Dante/OC's/Nero
1. Proloude: The Legacy Child

_**[A/N: Its been a long time since I typed up on here... I bet you guys are alittle worried that I was dead, huh~ But not to worry! I'm not dead, so let us continue with my NEW and rejunivated Devil May Cry story~!]**_

* * *

**(Proloude: Past)**

_Its been recorded down in the sacred book about a legendary battle that nearly caused the end of the Angle race. A battle which resulted in the countless events involving murder, rape, and slaughter. Demons impregnating Female Angles, causing them to ultimately kill themselves in suicide. A general of Hell's army stood above his invading troops, eyes scanning the area as they burst into homes and killing fathers without mercy and ripping childrem from their mothers before raping the daughters and mothers. His eyes landed on the most beautiful Angle he has ever seen, for once Lust and Hate not running though his veins but Love. The Angle looked at the Devil and saw how handsom he was, not having a single ounce of Fear and Uneaseness. The war contuned to rage on as they met in secret, eventually commiting the biggest taboo that resulted in them being hunted down from both sides for treason. The Angle gave birth to a healthy baby girl with very dark brown hair and beautiful paridot eyes that faded into the beautiful Hazel eyes a few seconds later. She made small but adorable babbling noises and reached her arms out infront of her, her parents smiled before the Devil whipped his head around before growling._

"They're earlier than expected..." The devil growled lowly, glancing at his Wife as they got married behind each side's back, "We need to go, now..."

"Right..." The Angle agreed, following her husband to the escape portal that was about about a few yards away. They hurried off with their child, she wasn't even a month old when they caught a wiff of her new and impure scent.

"Quickly..." The Devil wispered, taking hold of his daughter before chanting something in his demonic tounge before giving her back to the mother, "I will hold them off, you escape with our child!"

"But I can't leave you!" The Angle protested, silenced by a farewell kiss before she was pushed into the portal. It began to close up as the Devil flashed a sincere smile, mouthing 'I love you' to his lover as she shed tears. She glanced at her baby girl before in her arms, tears dropping onto her baby as she chanting something in her own native tounge before planting a farewell kiss. She wrapped the baby up in her blanket before setting her in a hiding spot behind a dumpster and ran back into the portal.

"We will always love you... Luria..." Was her final words as the portal closed up behind, leaving the baby out in the cold streets with her small sniffling in her sleep. A woman in her late 30's with long curly black hair walked by and heard the cries of the baby and ventured closer cautiously.

"You poor baby..." The woman wispered, picking up Luria's small form and cradled her in the blanket, "What's a sweet darling like you doing out here? You could catch a cold..."

Luria sniffled and slowly opened her eyes, Hazel eyes locking onto very dark (almost black) eyes of the woman. She cradled her closer, humming out a sweet lulliby as she bounced her lightly in her arms. Luria fell asleep once again in the womans' arm, she was taken to the womans' small appartment that located in the not so rich part of Fortuna in which her life has yet to begine...


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Paradise

**[A/N: Now since you know what truely happend to Luria's True parents, I can now just carry on with the story!]**

* * *

It was your average day in Fortuna, life carried on as if the outside world couldn't do anything about it... Which is actually true in some sense since the incident involving the fall of the Order of the Sword. People carried on in reconstructing their damaged city as best as they could, it was hard labor and the city's church was repaired slowly. Luria woke up with the sound of birds chirping and fluttering by, she groaned and blew her medium-short hair out of her light cinnimon tan skinned face. Luria let out a big sigh and rolled out of bed, planting her feet on the ground as the cool floor creeked from the pressure she placed apond it with her body. She streatches her arms until she hears a small pop, a small smile plays onto her lips as she yawns.

"What a good nights rest!" Luria thought, walking to the bathroom in her long nightshirt that had a cross with one wing of a devil and the other of an angel on it. She brushed her teeth and brushed her bedhead-styled hair into it's original state, walking back into her bedroom to change into something and start her day.

Luria slipped on a pair of nice fitting pair of very dark navy blue pair of jeans, a pair of dark cinnimon brown boots with a lavender band running across the rim of the boots, a darkish purple shirt that came down past her ass alittle. She smiled and gave a small thumbs up to herself in the mirror that's located in the bathroom, slipping out of the said place with her DJ headphones around her neck and the iPod Touch attached to the end. The headphones had two small wings (One Angel and One Devil) on each one (Devil on the Left and Angel on the Right) that was surrounded by a Blackish-White color. She came down the stairs to smell something wonderful cooking up in the kitchen as her mother hummed a soft tune to herself.

"Morning Mom!" Luria said happily, hugging her mother as she smiled sweetly, "Whatchya makin'?"

"Pancakes, since it's almost a certian someone special day!" Her mother said in a sing-song voice, Luria looked overjoyed at the fact her mom was making pancakes.

"Cant wait to eat them!" Luria cheered happily, making her mother laugh lightly as she brought the pancakes over to her daughter. She set the plate infront of her, planting a small kiss on Luria's cheeck before walking away. She went upstairs and got changed into her clothes, walking back downstairs, Luria smiled before placing her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Going out Ma!" Luria said before giving her mother a kiss on the cheeck, slipping outside and closing the door shut. She let's out a loud sigh, walking down the steps before slipping on her headphones and blasted music from them; Devils Never Cry[1] played from her iPod as she walked down the road.

As she got closer to the Bussness District, she frowned slightly as some people gave her glares before she went on her own. A figure walked past her, the feeling of something dark and the smell of something she couldn't quite discribe hung around him as she stopped in her tracks before turning to face the person. They where gone and she blinked a couple times, music still playing in from the headphones before she sighed and removed the headphones before they hung around her neck, "I'm loosing it..."

"GYAHH!" A voice screamed, a guy walked into the middle of the street and colapsed down. Everyone but Luria began to crow around the spazziming man, she suddently smelled something that couldn't be described as her head and chest swarmed with pain and she heard her own heartbeat.

"There comming..." A dark voice wispered in her head once the pain disappeared completely, "And they want blood..."

As if on cue, the guy screaming suddently exploded as black oze spurted out of his body and landed on everyone else. The sound of the Scarecrow's laughter erupted as they appeared from black portals, slaughtering everyone infront of Luria, her eyes widend with pure fear while people began to run away. Luria backed away from the slaughter house before her, stepping on a broken piece of glass that cracked. It brought the attention of the Scarecrows apond her, she turned around and began to run away from them. The Scarecrows followed her, she began to gain distance before they decided to jump around and slaughter other people.

"Mom, I hope your alright!" Luria thought to herself, jumping over parked cars and dead bodies that laid by, "And where the hell are the members! Don't they deal with this?!"

Luria ran into a crowed part of a turn, people began to panic and run away though one figure did start running towards the onslaught. His snow white hair whipped past his face as everything went in slow motion by Luria, unaware that his right arm pulsated and glowed. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the person slaying the Scarecrow with ease. Everyone cleared away except her, she hid behind a dumbster in a nearby allyway and got a good view of him fighting.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled out, a ghostly arm appeared as a Scarecrow jumped past him before slamming into others. She could only watch as the person defeated the scarecrows easily, though a shadowy figure began to rise up from behind him with a claw pointed at him.

"Watch out! Behind you!" Luria yelled out instively, covering her mouth and ducking back behind the counter. The white haired warrior spun around in time to block the attack and skid back a few inches, the finger retracted as he shot at it multiple times before it's misty cloak disapated and a scorpion-crab looking monster fell down from it. He killed it after a few slams and slices, though it did reform atleast twice before he finished it off. A few more of thoose Scarecrows appeared, he finished them off after doing a slit-your-throat taunt. He spun his blade before sheathing it against his back, boy did it look heavy to even carry!

"Hey, I know your there, so you can come out." The voice said in Luria's direction, she squeaked and hid behind the dumbster again. Footsteps approached her hiding spot as she could smell the faint scent of gunpowder and vanillia comming off of him the closer he got until it was super close by, "Are you alright, miss? Don't worry, I don't bite... Promise."

Luria looked up at the snow white hero beforw her, hazel locked onto lighter shade of sea blue that shimmered in the light that shown through the ally way entrance. He smiled lightly and held out his left hand, hiding his right behind his back with the sleve down, "C'mon now, this isn't a good place to stay Y'know?"

"Uh-Yeah, right!" Luria said with a nervious laughter, taking his hand as he helped her up, "Um, thanks for saving me back there..."

"Its alright, though this many never spawn before..." He said, letting go of Luria's hand to scratch behind his head, "So it's safe to say that you should find some cover..."

"W-What where thoose things?" Luria asked the white haired savior, he sighed and looked up into the darkening sky, "And who are you anyway, Mr. Savior?"

"Uh-well, First... I'm really no Savior, Just taking out theese Demons since the remaining Order members won't..." The man replyed, "And just call me Nero, alright? None of that "Mr" shit, drives me insane every time..."

"Um, okay Nero..." Luria said, "I really should get going now! I need to check on my mom, I hope she's alright!"

Nero noded, glove on his right hand as Luria waved goobye before she called out his name to catch his attention, "Somethin' wrong?"

"I never told you my name!" She said, "Its Luria, so don't forget it Nero!"

Luria took off running again in the direction of her house, Nero's devil bringer began to ring and glow as if signaling that a demon was near by. Turns out to be true as alot of scarecrow spawns and Mephiso appear, Nero growled and began to chase after them as they chased after Luria. She did her best to ignore the dead bodies, fighting back tears as she got home.

"Mom!" Luria yelled as she burst through the front door, the place was eerily silent as she walked in. Nero finished off the Demons before stepping into the house, "Nero? What are you doing here?"

"I was chasing after some Scarecr-" Nero started, cut off as his bringer started to glow very strongly and ring very loudly, "Something's Here..."

Luria tensed up at the sound of someone singing, she ran upstars as Nero called out her name but she ignored it as she burst into the room at the end of the hall, "Mom!"

"Luria? Is that you?" Her mom called out from her spot on the bed, she came over and hugged her daughter, "Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?"

"I'm alright! Nero helped me..." Luria said once she broke away from her mom, smiling brightly with her eyes closed as her mother's eyes flashed a solid black breifly, "Is something the matter, ma?"

"Oh no Sweety!" Her 'Mother' lied, Luria noded her head and took her mom's hand in hers before walking out of the room.

"Nero!" Luria called out as she came down the stairs, the white haired savior peaked in from the kitchen, "Alright, I got my mom. She doesn't looked injured..."

Suddently, a Mephiso came out of the wall as Luria turned to face it before shots where fired. Nero told her to run with her mom, she instantly agreed and took off out of the house with her mom in tow. Nero was sent out of the window from it's clawed thingy, managing to catch it with his brinnger as some Hell Hounds spawned up from the ground. Luria and her mom went towards the city plaza, passing by destroyed buildings and such before skidding to a stop.

"You got to be kidding me..." Luria thought, demons where flying in the air as people dove for cover though they whernt focused on attacking. Luria felt her mom let go of her hand and begin to walk forward into the mess, "Mom?"

"Such beauty..." Her mother wispered, holding out her hands as figures started to flock above her, "My children are doing so wonderful. Kill them, let their blood paint this world in red..."

"Mom?" Luria repeated, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She whipped around and grab Luria's hand in a painful grasp, eyes jet black as she grinned like the chesire cat. Luria's eyes watered up from the pain, "Y-Your hurting me, mom..."

"I'm sorry~ "Mom" is dead!" Her " Mother" said dryly, making Luria colapse to her knees as the pressure on her hand increased, "Such a pittiful human she was, I enjoyed ripping out her organs and bathing in her blood..."

"W-Who are you?!" Luria whimmpered out, gasping out into the open air as the demon suddently had her in a choking grasp.

"Such beauty..." The woman said, increaseing the pressure around her neck, "Give it to me... And I might let you live..."

Luria staired into souless black eyes, the womans' voice so dark and emotionless like she can do anything. Enormious amour of fear coarsed through her body that it paralized her being, the pain increased as blood dripped from the wound around her neck from where the sharp nails where pressing into. Luria's vision began to dance with black as the lack of oxygen reached her eyes, the sound of people screaming slowly vanished away and her heartbeat was ringing. She felt the air infront of her whip by as the she-demon screeched with pain. The pressure around Luria's neck dropped as she colapsed onto the ground, coughing and gasping for pressious oxygen that she craved for.

"Looks like I made it in time!" A new voice said, red entered Luria's line of sight as she looked up from the ground, "Wouldnt want any more people dead, now would we~?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" The demon screeched, wound healing from being shot at in the arm.

"I should be asking you that, chicka!" He replyed, shrugging his shoulders and holding a beautiful white gun in his hand. Luria could only blink amd try to push herself up, left arm swarming with a new found pain which made her colapse.

"I'm Eruikasma..." She hissed lowly, black hair now a very deep forest green as Luria's mother disintergated from existance. She had tree bark brown eyes and creamy skin, her lower half was like a body of a rattle snake, "Your that Tratior'ssss damned son!"

"Damned, you say?" He teased, "I am of no such things, though I am the Son... Thank you very much."

"I will KILL you and have the girl!" Eruikasma hissed out, lashing out at the red clad person and missed. Luria felt the air rush past her as the woman got smaller but still visible. She was set down on the ground gently, the man walked back infront of her and shook his head.

"What a pitty..." The older man said, "And here I thought this was going to be fun!"

The person glanced back at Luria, shrugging his shoulders before walking back towards Eruikasma to begin his unadvoidable fight. They enganged into a brutal fight, Luria could only stare and be amazed. The woman screeched as her tail was cut off, it landed infront of Luria before it formed into a small yet deadly snake and got closer. It lunged at her but was shot in mid air, blood splattered across her face as Nero spun Blue Rose around before holistering her back up.

"That wouldnt have been pretty..." Nero sighed, "Your slipping up, Old man!"

"Old... Man?" Luria repeated, Nero came over and helped her up, "Is he your dad, Nero?"

"Pfft! No way!" Nero said, scratching the back of his head. Luria shrugged to herself in acknowalgement, deciding on not continuing to ask or bombard him with questions. Then she suddently blacked out, Nero caught her in his arms with his cheecks tinted a light shade of pink. Her breathing was shallow and raspy like a nightmare but her face looked so peaceful, Nero couldn't help but pick up on the faint smell of lavender and something that's completely hers alone.

"And what do we have here?" The red coat man asked, Nero glared at the teasing tone, "I thought you loved Kyrie!"

"Shut up, Dante..." Nero growled at him, noticing the She-snake gone, "What happen to the Eruikasma woman?"

"She escaped, though very wounded by yours truely~" Dante said proudly at the last part, Nero wanted to punch that smug look on his face, "Anywho~ Who's the chick?"

"Her name's Luria, but that's about as much as I know..." Nero said, "Though, I think we should take care of her first..."

"I wouldn't worry about her, she's just experienced a very tramadic event so her body basicly went to sleep..." Dante pointed out, "As for the demons, they disappeared once Eruikasma escaped..."

"Whatever... Let's just get out of here, alright?" Nero said, walking in the direction of the Inn while Dante just shrugged and followed.

(On a rooftop)

"Thats it?" A rich voice asked, "Thats the person we should be worried about?! A meer child?!"

"She isn't any child, Argon[2]..." Another said, "That child posses Final Sin, or atleast is the key for it..."

Argon scoffed at the sight of the sleeping girl, moving a piece of his silvery-turquoise locks out of his face, "I don't see why our master wants her anyway, she isn't even cute!"

"Trust me on this, looks can be deceving..." The voice said, getting up and turning to leave with Argon, "If it's Our Lords wish for her exicution, then so be it..."


	3. Chapter 2: Fade Away

**[A/N: Not the best title... I'm running out of names for chapters... Soooo, Lets just get this on with the story!]**

* * *

**_"Where am I...?" Luria thoughts echoed in the empty voide around her, floating around the emptyness and darkness being that's there. Her foot touched something solid, it rippled like water below her as a acient ruin sort of place slowly appeared. A clearing was in the center of the open ruins, the sky was blood red and had dark ominous clouds swarming around. Her right arm pulsate as she clutched it in her left hand, a strange tatoo began to enscript inself as blood rippled away from her. The design stopped at her shoulder before it looked like it was bleeding blood, she screamed loudly into the open air as the wind whipped around and creatures begin to gather around._**

**_"Let it flow through your body..." A very dark voice said, "It runs in your blood, let it consume your being..."_**

**_"Please..." Luria wispered out into the air, black feathers began to fall around her from the sky above, "Make it stop... It hurts..."_**

**_Luria looked up into the sky above her, tears began to stream down her face before her head whipped to infront of her. She was in the center of the ruins, her mother was there with open arms though her eyes where hidden._**

**_"Make it stop..." Luria repeated, sinking into the collection of blood as her arm didn't stop bleeding. Her mother just smiled, it was a bitter sweet smile. She felt tears escape her eyes, "MAKE IT STOP!"_**

Luria jumped away with a small cry, eyes wide as she glanced down at her right arm. It glowed with the same design from her dream before vanishing away like it wasn't even there, the pain went away as she wiped her eyes, "That was a weird dream..."

There was a knock at the door to the room, Luria paniced and faked like she was asleep before the person entered. Nero let out a small sigh as he looked at Luria's "Sleeping" form. He set a glass of water and some pain medicine down before opening up the blinds. Rain pored down outside, washing away the blood that remained outside.

"Man, it's raining like Hell outside..." Nero sighed to himself, "Though, I should have guess it would be like this, since it's all humid outside and shit..."

"Hey Kid, whatya doing?" Dante asked as he peaked in, "She's still asleep?"

"She's been like that for 3 weeks now..." Nero said, "I don't think she's waking up anytime soon though..."

"Figures..." Dante sighed, leaning in the doorframe, "I figure Fortuna is going to blame this fiasco on someone..."

"Yeah... " Nero said, running his hand through his hair, "The city already had enough damage, let alone that they where lied and manipulated too..."

"Thats true..." Dante agreed, "You should leave Nero, they are going to eventually come after you and probably kill you..."

"I can't leave, not without knowing that Kyrie is safe..." Nero said, looking at Dante, "Beside's, They City's weak against the Demons..."

Dante looked out of the misty window himself, "Alright Kid, you win... But if you need a place to stay, don't hesitate to ask or call me..."

"Yeah... Right..." Nero said, not looking at Dante as he left. He sat down in the chair across from Luria, looking up at the blank celling above him as the rain played a continuious tune. Luria groaned and shifted, she sat up and held her head as Nero looked at her questionly, "Nice to see you up, Luria..."

"Hey Nero..." Luria said with a dry voice, grabbing the glass of water and took the pain killer for her neck. When she looked in the mirror, the wound where completely healed like they whernt even there in the first place, "Why does it feel like I was nearly choked by a boa constrictor?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Nero said, Luria gave him a Just-tell-me-already look, "Alright, Alright! Geeze... You where attacked by a demon and nearly died... Which ought to explain the pain your feeling now..."

"A Demon?" Luria repeated, "So that's what I was attacked by... But, is my mother okay?"

"Eh-uh-well..." Nero started off, "I think it's better left unanswered, you should remember soon enough..."

"Nero, just tell m-" Luria started, everything came back to her in one go. She felt her eyes water up as silent tears escaped her eyes, she wiped them away with the back of her hand as her mother wouldn't want her crying over her death, "Sorry you had to see that, Nero..."

"Its... Alright, really..." Nero said, turning to leave, "I figured it just natural to let out your emotions, so don't worry about it..."

"Thanks..." Luria said, "By the way, who was that guy in the Red coat that you where talking to?"

"Oh him? His name is Dante..." Nero started, "Dont worry about him, Kay?"

"Dante..." Luria tested out his name, "Not a bad name... for a guy in red, that is..."

"Yeah..." Nero agreed, "Y'know... If you ever need someone to tal-"

"Thanks for the offer, Nero..." Luria interjected, "But, I think I'm fine now... Mom would have wanted me to carry on and not grieve on her death..."

Nero noded his head in agreement, the rain letting up into a light drizzle as he left to go back on to his place. She couldn't help but smile lightly, though a weird feeling did wash over her along with that indescribable scent. She went back inside, intent on finding somethin to keep her occupied in the meantime until she felt tired again.

(Weeks Later)

Luria ignored the cold and heartless stares of the towns people, it intensified greatly over the past few weeks like a plauge that began to spread. She hasn't really heard anything from Nero, though she knows he can handle himself quite nicely. She had her headphones on, music blasting away as she walked around the streets. There has been a curfew past about two days after what people call the "Massacar" so she had to be in by 9pm unless you have a special permission or is a Order member. A new cult of people suddently showed up in town, claiming to be doing "God's Blessing" and sworn exterminators of the "impure". The demon outbreaks have calmed down since their arrival, almost like it's the Order of the Swords reincarnation.

"Pfft, yeah right..." Luria said to herself, returning home to find a eviction notice on her door, "Your kidding me, right?"

_"No, they arnt..."_ A voice said, Luria turned around to find no one there, "_Now where are we going_ to stay at?!"

"Are you... Talking to me?" Luria asked aloud, sounding like an idiot.

_"Well, duh!"_ The voice responded, _"I'm you, so who else would I be talking to..."_

"Uh, okay?" Luria thought, walking into her house as she ignored the comment to take put the man who's evicting her from her home.

Luria went to her room, ploping down on her bed and ignored the feeling to suddently kill whoever got to close to her, deciding it's best not to and she doesn't know much about fighting anyway. She gave into the wanting sleep before her, thinking about her day before everything went to a sweet but welcoming darkness...


	4. Chapter 4: Escavade

**[A/N: I Dunno where the title came from... BUUUUT, It sounds pretty cool!]**

* * *

The light shimmered through Luria's room, she sighed as she got up and began to pack up what little she did posses; A picture of her mother and her when she was just only seven years old on her birthday, a small mapyle wood jewlery box, and her clothes that she wears. She placed her single travel bag, setting the bag at the entrance to her room. Luria heard a knock at ther front door, she cautiously opened it up to see familiar white hair and light sea blue orbs. She let Nero in, though something seemed alittle off with him.

"You looked alittle troubled, Nero... What's wrong?" Luria asked, handing him a coke to drink from her fridge.

"Me and Kyrie got into... Sort of a fight, and I needed some space to breathe..." Nero said, leaning his head back against the sofa, "I don't even know how it started too..."

"Maybe you just need to relax, give her some space to calm down..." Luria suggested, "I'm sure it's for the best, right?"

"Yeah..." Nero said, noticing the eviction note laying on the table. He picked it up and started to read it, eyebrows scrunching in concentration as he read the note. Luria noticed the note he was reading and felt really embarased, now she's going to be homeless and she really can't take a job up here anyway.

"I-Its not what you think!" Luria protested as Nero gave her a care-to-explain-this look, "Honest! I just came home and, well... Found it on the door..."

"Sure..." Nero said sarcasticly, folding his arms, "Besides, I think it's time we do leave this place before something happens..."

"But where are we going to stay at anyway?" Luria questioned, head tilting to the side, "Its not like we have options... Right?"

"Well, there is one option..." Nero said, taking out the card Dante gave him before he left, "As much as I don't like to say, or even suggest, we might have no other choice..."

"Its like escape or be hunted..." Luria mumbled to no one, though Nero heard it clearly enough to smirk alittle at that remark, "What? Is it something I said?"

Nero shook his head, snow white locks flicking around his face before falling back into place. Luria smiled and shrugged, drinking her soda down as she thought about it; spontaneous demon outbreak, murdering of countless people and her mother, nearly dying from a demon, and suddently treated like a killer or murder a few days later. Somethin's up, and it's not going to end well for the both of them if the actions taking part continue.

"Luria!" Nero said alittle too loud, making Luria snap her attention back to him, "Geeze, somethin' the matter?"

"No, I was just thinking..." Luria said, ignorning the voice in her head that pestered her about the oncomming targets. There was a knock at the door, Luria tentatively opened the door to find Order of the Sword members there and waiting.

"Excuse me ma'am. You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Luria, am I correct?" The order leader requested, Luria noded her head slowly before the voice in her head screamed to run. She slamed the door shut and gave Nero the Holy-Shit-we-need-to-escape look with wide eyes, Nero noded his head just as the window broke and shattered glass spewed across the floor. Luria grabbed her bag at the entrance to her room, she heard the captian barking orders and people thumping around. Nero covered her mouth and led her into her mothers room. They hid in the closet, Nero's bringer was kept hidden from view behind Luria back as they breathed softly in the closet. Not only did Lurka feel his breath on the shell of her ear, she felt the bringer on her back pulsate like a living organism. Her breath hitched in her throat as footsteps approached the room, the door burst open before footsteps of boots came echoing into the room.

"I don't see them, Sir." The soldier said, "Maybe they escaped..."

"Damn it..." A more ruged voice said, Luria guessed it had to be the leader since he was the one who responded, "He is not going to be proud of us..."

"What shall we do then, Sir?" Another said, everything went silent for a few seconds.

"We report in to Headquarters and await further instructions..." The leader said, "Otherwise, collect up some stuff then burn this place down... We leave no evidence, alright?"

"Sir!" The members said, leaving the room as the leader stayed put for a few seconds. Luria's eyes locked onto colbait orbs, a strong surge of anger raced throughout her veins as the man walked out of the room. They heard the front door slam shut and waited a few more minutes, eventually comming out of hiding to assest the damage done; stuff broken, glass shattered, items either flipped over or shredded to bits.

"Now I really don't have a place to stay..." Luria mumbled, head held down in shame. Nero came back with her bag he hidden for saftey, holding it out to her as she fought back tears that wanted to spill out. Nero placed and hand on her shoulder, she wiped her eyes hastily and gave the I'm-okay-now look.

"We should get out of here while we have an opening..." Nero suggested, "Is there a back door or something we can use to escape?"

"Uh, yeah!" Luria said, "There's a fire escape in the back that attaches all the other floors together. Since we're on the 3rd floor, we should be able to escape through the guest room window."

"Alright, let's get going then." Nero said, Luria noded and followed him to the guest room. Luria opened up the window, grabbing atleast two blankets and pillows before placing them in a carrier bag she had. Nero went out first to secure the area, waving his arm to catch her attention. Luria gave one last glance to her home she grew up in and lived all her life before closing the window and climbing down the escape.

"You okay?" Nero asked as Luria came down and stood beside him, "We can always stop before we get started..."

"Nero, let's just go before I regret my decesion..." Luria said, walking ahead of Nero as he just looked amused by her actions.

Nero follows Luria, explaining that since it's nearing noon they should be in church. They went through dark allyways and damp spots in rhe shadows, knowing that the security camera's where rolling and such. They came to the edge of town in, met by a towering wall that was behind some abandond old buildings that are soon to be used as storage place in a few months. Nero pushed a large box out of the way to reveal a human size hole that's big enough to crawl and get a few small bags through. Nero made the hole alittle bigger, with the use of his bringer and blue rose's charged shot. Luria went through the tunnel first, crawling forward before the light vanished and just left Nero's bringer to luminate the way. There was a opening at the end of the tube, widening out enough for the duo to stand up. Nero walked forward before jumping down. He called out to Luria, she came closer and saw the most beautiful view ever; the untainted and free-willed outdoors. Nero helped Luria down from the unused sewer system, setting her down before smiling.

"We can't stop now Luria, not until we atleast get to the place..." Nero said, Luria noded and followed Nero to the abandond and old house he discovered when he was training in the Order; where else would he learn to harness his raw and untainted skills. Luria noded, shifting her bags on her shoulders before following the said man...

Just what will become of the Duo, and will Dante be the Savior Luria believe he is...


End file.
